Fort Flame
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = Bellan | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = Flaming Fist | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 100 | popyear1 = 1364 | population2 = 300 | popyear2 = 1366 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Fort Flame was a small fort and colony on the Bay of Balduran in southeastern Anchorome. It was inhabited and run by a detachment of the Flaming Fist. Geography The fort was located at the mouth of a river that flowed into the large Bay of Balduran. The region surrounding Fort Flame and the bay was sometimes also referred to as Balduran. Government The settlement was led by Bellan, one of the few surviving leaders of the original expedition. Defenses The fort was constantly attacked by wild elves. Bellan's intentions included acquiring some alchemist's fire in order to burn down a portion of the jungle for agricultural purposes and to create a buffer zone against the elven attacks. History The settlement was established in the by the survivors of a Flaming Fist expedition commissioned by Eltan whose objective was to explore Anchorome and to find the fate of Balduran's last voyage. After the discovery of a ruined fort where the likely remains of Balduran's expedition were found, the Flaming Fist were attacked by wild elves and sea monsters similar to whales, which destroyed all the expedition's ships. Roughly 100 members managed to escape the elves' attack alive, and founded Fort Flame south of their territory. In the , reinforcements were sent to Fort Flame, increasing its population to about 300 people, including newly arrived elves whose objective was to attempt to establish communication with the local elves. Those attempts, however, were unsuccessful, as the Faerûnian elves and the locals did not share a common language and the locals did not display any interest in communication. Inhabitants Besides its leader Bellan, notable inhabitants of Fort Flame by 1366 DR included Oalan, a member of the Eagle Knights; the half-elf Morella; and the halfling Wuxxul Silvertongue, who referred to the settlement as a "mosquito-infested torture-land". Appendix References Category:Locations on the Bay of Balduran Category:Locations in Anchorome Category:Settlements Category:Locations on Toril